


(You Know) I'm Always Right Here

by sophie_448



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Mikey always comes when Pete calls.





	(You Know) I'm Always Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another tiny ficlet, angsty, unbeta'd. Title from and story inspired by "Cry Lonely" by Cross Canadian Ragweed

 

Mikey always comes when Pete calls.

He answers every text, picks up every call. He listens to Pete’s false cheerfulness punctuated by ragged, desperate breaths that crackle down the line.

And when Pete can’t even fake happiness anymore, then Mikey drops everything and books a flight, or, if Pete’s timing is particularly good, fights LA traffic to get across town.

He presses in against Pete’s side where he’s curled into himself protectively in the corner of the couch. He wraps his arms around Pete and leans his head on Pete’s shoulder, listens while Pete’s breathing gradually slows down and evens out.

Mikey tilts his head up then and presses a kiss against the hot skin of Pete’s neck. He drags his lips up to Pete’s jaw and, finally, across to his lips. Pete kisses back, and Mikey takes him by the hand, pulls him up off the couch, and leads him into the bedroom.

He presses Pete down into the mattress and writes reassurance and love into every inch of Pete’s skin with his lips and his fingers. When Pete’s strung out and begging, and he’s forgotten everything but the wanting, then Mikey pushes inside. He wants to rewrite Pete from the inside out. Make him see what Mikey sees—love instead of darkness.

Afterwards, when they’re pressed together, sticky and sated, Pete will mumble, “Love you Mikeyway” into Mikey’s neck. Mikey feels so warm in that moment he thinks he might die of it. He returns words of love into Pete’s skin.

In the morning, when the world is new and Pete’s demons are sleeping again, then Mikey will go. Pete will kiss him goodbye with a careless smile, like it was all a game, like Mikey hadn’t glued his shattered pieces back together yet again.

Mikey will go then. He’ll ignore the slight tremor of his hands on the steering wheel as he pulls out of the driveway. He’ll tell himself that was the last time. Because Pete only wants him when the darkness closes in around him. Mikey deserves somebody who wants him in the sunshine too. He knows that. But there’s nobody who makes him feel like Pete does. So this will be the last time. Until the next time.


End file.
